


Discipline

by The_Littlest_Raindrop



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Boss-Employee Relationship, Can’t Believe There’s Not More Waka Fics, F/M, Hand-Tying, Ikki-Route Waka Personality, Spanking, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Littlest_Raindrop/pseuds/The_Littlest_Raindrop
Summary: After helping you deal with a difficult customer, Waka reminds you of his personal motto in a rather unconventional way.





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zalkyria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalkyria/gifts).

> For my new friend, and their thirst ;3 I hope you like ^.^

Working at a Maid Cafe wasn’t exactly on your to-do list. 

Sure, it’s not as if jobs are in abundance these days, but a Maid Cafe?! They don’t exactly have the best of reputations. Still, you had little choice; if jobs are rare, then places willing to hire university students are even rarer.

So you’d gone in, credentials in hand, and all but begged for a job.

That was three months ago now, and you’ve all but settled in now. The work is pretty simple, and the clients aren’t all that bad… mostly. You’re just glad you’ve got Ikki and Shin to hide behind when some of the men get a little too… familiar with you.

Well, you have them and the manager, but you’re almost too afraid to ask him for help.

Waka is… a difficult man to read at times. Well, maybe not that difficult; the man is as authoritarian a boss as you’ve ever found. Morning assembly, screaming out ‘The customer is the enemy’ until you’re red in the face… the man is strict, you’ll give him that much.

Still, working here for as long as you have has given you some insight. Underneath his steel persona… is even more steel. That’s about as far as it’s gotten really. You wish you’d managed to peel back more, but he’s a man that plays things close to his chest. Still, you’re certain there’s something more… 

… Either that, or you’re really just looking for justification for your fucking massive crush. 

No matter how frosty his attitude, you’ve never been one to deny your attraction to a handsome man when you see one, and oh boy have you been staring at one ever since you got here. Sure, Shin is pretty nice, and Ikki… well, you’d just as soon not go there with such a notorious heartbreaker (as nice as he seems). There’s just something a bit special about Waka, and you’d love to see if there really is another layer to his personality.

You’d also really, really like to see under the layers of his uniform too.

You need to focus. There’s only an hour left of your shift now, then you can finally get home. You’ve been here all day, working front of house. There haven’t been that many customers today, and the ones that have shown up are mostly male, so it makes sense really. Besides, you like it up front sometimes. It’s a fair easier job that working in the kitchen…

Just as you think that, you hear a whistle to your left. ‘Oi, maid. Come over here.’ Oh joy. He doesn’t sound happy. You hope you can smooth things over before the manager starts shouting the odds.

The man in question is sat with three other men, all middle aged. It’s usually younger people that hang out here, but you do get older men in occasionally; you don’t care, as long as they’re polite. 

This man doesn’t seem to be polite, as the moment you walk over to him, he waves his half-empty coffee cup in front of you, his two companions smirking. ‘This coffee is gross. My friends and I need a fresh one.’ That’s the first complaint you’ve had about the coffee today. Ever, in fact. It’s Ikki making the coffee, and no one has ever had a problem with it!

Still, he’s your customer; better play nice. ‘I’m sorry to hear that, master. I’ll get you fresh coffee.’ You grab his cup from him tentatively, placing it on the tray you served it on.

As you gather up the other cups, the patron grabs your wrist, causing you to freeze instantly. ‘It’s such a shame the coffee is so terrible when the staff are so… lovely. Why don’t you do something to put a smile back on my face, eh? My friends and I will leave you a nice big tip if you do.’ You feel your blood run cold. What does he mean by that? What does he want you to do?!

You try to tug your arm away, but to no avail; he’s grabbing you far too tightly. 

Your first instinct is to call for help, but who? If it was a woman, you could summon Ikki and his ‘magic eyes’ to distract them, but they don’t work on guys. Shin might seem tough, but he’s not quite got the presence to terrify a grown man. That only leaves…

‘Is there an issue here?!’ 

Oh thank fuck. Waka’s here.

He looks between you and the customer, his eyes as stern as ever behind his glasses. He takes in the panic in your eyes, and the hand on your wrist, and his face twists into a frown. 

Staring straight into the man’s eyes, you swear Waka makes the whole room turn colder. ‘Remove your hand, stand up, and leave. Don’t make me ask twice’. You have to admit, hearing Waka speak so firmly to the man makes your heart beat faster, and not from anxiety…

The man lets go of you, but he doesn’t budge. ‘I’ll have you know I’m a paying customer. I’m not budging until I get what I paid for!’ Oh, but how you’d love to pour what he paid for down onto his lap…

Waka’s voice gets even louder. ‘OUT! NOW!’ The rage is coming off of him in waves; this time, the man and his friends don’t have to be told again. They all but sprint out of the cafe, hastily grabbing their jackets before taking off into the street.

When he’s sure they’re gone, Waka whispers in your ear. ‘See me at the end of your shift. And tidy this mess up!’ He still sounds pissed. Oh shit. Did you do something wrong? 

Nodding meekly, you finish tidying up after the men, before praying that at some point between now and closing, the ground will open up and swallow you whole.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Closing time comes by in a daze, and you’re not ashamed to admit you’re dragging your feet back to the staff room, taking your time with returning the dishes to the kitchen. 

By the time you finally make it to the staff area, Ikki and Shin are already dressed and halfway out the door, both shooting you apologetic smiles as you notice Waka himself in the staff room, stood next to the lunch table. 

You’re about to say something, but Waka stops you with words of his own. ‘What do we say in here every morning?’ The question throws you off-guard; what’s the relevance.

Still, you answer, too afraid not to. ‘The customer is the enemy.’ Though today is the first time you’ve actually witnessed any kind of war between server and customer…

Waka nods sharply. ‘Yes! That man earlier was your enemy, and you let him manhandle you! Why didn’t you pull yourself out of enemy lines?! You should have at least called for backup!’ What? So you’re in trouble because someone else grabbed you?! Why?!

You try not to let your temper flair; you don’t want to upset Waka as a boss or as a person. ‘I was about to call for someone, but both Shin and Ikki were busy! It’s not my fault he grabbed me!’ If you end up losing your job over that asshole…

Waka seems to soften, but only slightly. ‘If you’re being assaulted by a customer, you come straight to me! I’m your commanding officer! The well-being of all my staff is my main concern, yours in particular!’ That last sentence gives you pause. Why are you such a priority?

If anything, it makes you a little angry. ‘Why, because I’m a woman? I don’t see you making a fuss over Mine!’ In fact, the lack of fuss he makes over her is surprising; Mine has a lot of men falling at her feet…

Waka falters for a moment, a faint blush appearing. ‘Because… Because Mine knows how to handle herself! She knows what to do if the customers get over friendly or threatening! You don’t have that same level of discipline or the same fire! You’re still not treating this place like the battlefield it is!’ You’ve worked here long enough to know what it’s like, and you’ve never had a problem before now. Why is he being like this?!

Finally, your temper starts to fray, and you raise your voice at him. ‘So discipline me, if I’m such a problem!’ You scream it far louder than you should, and instantly regret it. Not just the tone, but the words too. The thought of being disciplined by him makes you rub your thighs together in need, wonderful images flashing through your mind…

You wish you could read minds, because you’d give anything to see into Waka’s thoughts right now; the man has gone completely silent, his eyes scanning over you as if he’s contemplating something. Perhaps his thoughts have taken a direction similar to yours? You can dream…

Waka swallows hard. ‘What kind of discipline would work best on you I wonder. Basic training? Or do you need something even more involved?’ His voice is quieter now, but it’s just as commanding as ever. You might be imagining it, but you could have sworn there was a hint of something in his voice when he mentioned a more involved kind of discipline. Is it worth the risk to find out if that was his attempt at flirting with you?

Absolutely.

So you try your best to look stern, but your soft voice tells a different story. ‘I don’t think basic training will be enough. I need real discipline if I’m going to be your good little soldier.’ You can feel the sin dripping off of your tongue in waves, and you hope that you’ve not completely misread this whole situation…

Waka shifts his weight from one foot to the other, before straightening himself up with a cough. ‘I need you at your best, so it looks like I’ll have to go one step further. Bend over the table for me.’ Your heart starts to race, and you feel your underwear dampen. He wants you over the table? You never thought this would happen in a million years!

When you’re in position, Waka pushes your uniform dress up to your waist, instructing you to grab onto it. He runs a finger over your exposed ass cheek, and you can’t contain the shiver of pure delight that runs down your spine.

Waka notices, and takes his hand away, his voice as level and stern as always. ‘You understand that I intend to spank you, yes? Do you consent to this?’ You never thought hearing a man ask for consent could be so sexy, but Waka seems to have turned it into an art form…

You wriggle your ass seductively. ‘I need to be disciplined, don’t I? I consent to you disciplining me anyway you see fit, commander.’ You swear you hear Waka groan, and you regret what you just said. Maybe calling him ‘Commander’ was too far? 

Without warning, you feel your underwear slowly being pulled down your legs, an embarrassing amount of moisture in them. Will he be disgusted by you?

If he is, Waka doesn’t say anything; instead, he caresses your bare backside, before pulling his hand back and smacking it hard. 

You gasp, but more from shock than anything else; it doesn’t really hurt that bad.

Waka hums thoughtfully. ‘This doesn’t feel right. One moment.’ You hear fabric rustling behind you, and turn your head to see him removing his gloves. He hits you again, and this time it stings; it feels amazing.

Smirking, Waka hits you again, harder still. ‘Repeat after me; the customer is the enemy.’ Another whack, and you need to compose yourself before you can speak.

‘The customer is the enemy.’

Whack.

‘The customer is the enemy!’

Whack!

‘THE CUSTOMER IS THE ENEMY!’

WHACK!

You’re not sure how many times you scream Waka’s motto as his hits refuse to relent, but it doesn’t matter; you’re far too turned on by this to care.

Finally, Waka relents, his hand grabbing your hair. He yanks your head up to look at him, his eyes full of lust as he takes in your flushed cheeks and wide eyes. ‘Have you learned your lesson?’ In truth, you’ve forgotten why you’re even here; he’s made thinking next to impossible.

So you shake your head, or at least you try to. ‘No, I haven’t. What are you going to do about that?’ You shouldn’t bait him. You know you shouldn’t…

Waka stares at you for a moment, before he uses his grip on your hair to bring your lips against his.

It’s not a gentle kiss, but why would it be? It’s full of fire and excitement, his mouth dominating your own without hesitation. All you can do is submit to him, your hands reaching out to grab him.

Pulling your body off of the table, Waka forces you to turn around fully so he can run his hands over your body, teasing your breasts with gentle gropes. You cover his hands with your own, encouraging him to squeeze harder.

Then suddenly, he stops, pulls away, and stares at you. ‘This is hardly suitable for a work environment.’ As you take note of how flushed his face is, and the pronounced swell of his trousers, you begin to wonder why propriety is still a concern. 

So you remove your apron, and shuffle out of your uniform, leaving you in just your bra. ‘With respect, spanking me wasn’t suitable either. If we’ve broken one rule…’ you chew on your lower lip, hoping to entice him.

It works; Waka’s mouth covers yours again in a flash, his hands begin to roam over your newly-exposed skin. You make a start on his uniform, trying to focus on the fiddly task of his waistcoat buttons. You somehow manage them, but leaves the issue of his shirt buttons…

Deciding to throw caution into the wind again, you sharply tug at both sides of the shirt, hoping to tear it off.

When your effort fails, Waka pulls away, his eyes narrow. ‘Trying to destroy my shirt now? You’re just asking for more punishment.’ He yanks off his tie with a sharp tug, before using it to tie your hands together in front of you. ‘To discourage any further actions. I’m in charge now.’ 

You smirk, feeling bold. ‘I thought you were always in charge?’ Waka doesn’t retort, instead choosing to slowly unbutton his shirt, keeping his eyes on you. Your eyes widen as you catch sight of his surprisingly toned chest; he’s just as gorgeous underneath his uniform.

When his buttons are finally undone, he pulls off his jacket, waistcoat, and shirt, leaving him in only his trousers. Your bound hands make to unto them, but Waka catches them in one of his own. ‘No touching. If you want it, I’ll let you have it, but you have to ask me for it.’ Why is he being difficult now? If you’ve let it go this far, it should be pretty clear what you want!

Still, if he wants to play it like that… 

Spreading your legs as far as you can, you yank your hands away from him, before looping them over his head. ‘I want it. Give it to me.’ That seems to be the final straw, as Waka’s hands immediately move to unhook your bra, before hastily travelling down to unfasten his trousers.

Waka unceremoniously shoves his trousers and underwear down to his ankles, before dragging your hips to the edge of the table. You expect him to thrust up into you then and there, but he doesn’t. Instead, he manages to slide his hand underneath you, two of his fingers entering you instead. 

You cry out, but Waka silences you with a kiss, only pulling back when he’s sure you’re finished making noise. ‘This is still a place of work. You can’t make too much noise, or else we might find ourselves interrupted.’ You’re wondering by whom you’d be interrupted, but if being quiet is what it takes now…

You downgrade your cries to whimpers as Waka starts fingering you faster. You wish you could grab his hair right now, but you can only drag his head into your neck, encouraging him to kiss the sensitive skin.

He does more than just that; after a particularly hard thrust, he bites down hard, and it takes everything you have not to scream the building down. 

Whether it’s because he’s done preparing you, or because he’s simply out of patience you can’t say, but Waka pulls his hand away suddenly, and thrusts into you hard, his erection sliding up into you in a fluid motion.

Waka doesn’t give you time to adjust, slowly slipping out out of you before forcing himself straight back up, the strength of his actions causing the table to shift.

You close your eyes tightly, focusing on the sensations of Waka inside you. You never thought in a million years you’d end up like this, fucking your boss on a table after receiving a spanking from him! Your ass still stings pleasantly from his assault, each thrust reigniting the pain a little.

Waka leans in, his voice low and breathy. ‘This is what happens when you… when you let… fuck, you feel amazing…’ you can see the sweat sticking his fringe to Waka’s face, his eyes falling shut in concentration. One of his hands blindly gropes at a breast, and you clench around him, ever closer to your peak.

Still, it’s not enough. Desperate, you try to angle yourself so you get some kind of stimulation on your clit, but to no avail; his thrusts are too powerful for you to adjust yourself even slightly.

Thankfully, Waka seems to realise your intent, moving his hand so his thumb can stroke your clit.

That’s all it takes to have you falling apart around him, your attempt at silence completely forgotten as you scream his name at the top of your lungs.

Waka grunts a few times before he follows suit, his movements erratic as he empties himself inside you.

The two of you begin to breathe heavily, and reality hits you like a bucket of cold water; what have you done?! This is… you’re so fired. So, so fired. You just fucked the boss… on the staff room table of all places! How do you come back from that?!

Finally, Waka pulls out, grimacing slightly as his release follows suit. He stares at you, but for once there’s no anger in his eyes; he looks vulnerable, his guard completely gone. He grabs your hands from behind his head, and begins to untie you, softly kissing your wrists in silent apology.

It’s not until you’re free that he finally speaks, his voice as soft as his eyes. ‘I think I went a bit far with your discipline. Perhaps you’d like to accompany me to dinner tonight?’ That’s… unexpected. Not unwelcome, but certainly the last thing you’d ever expected him to say.

Still, you smile timidly. ‘I’d like that. Though won’t that make us the enemies of the restaurant owners, though? I’m not sure if I’d like to make any more enemies after today…’ you’re teasing, but you don’t know why; you’d love to go on a date with him.

Immediately, Waka returns to his usual imperious tone. ‘Those men are no longer your enemies. For attempting to dampen the honour of the woman I have endeared myself to, they have made themselves my personal enemy. This is one of many wars I am willing to wage in your honour. If you’d be willing to agree to being my girlfriend, of course…’ Despite how flushed he already looks, you swear he’s blushing again.

You lean up to kiss his lips. ‘Now that’s an order I’m happy to obey.’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed to. Expect more Amnesia fics to come ;3


End file.
